NPCs vs players II
by Sith Worshipper
Summary: This is part 2 of my story, NPCs vs players. Finished! Writer's pen name has been changed to Sith Worshipper.
1. Return of Carnax

Yo folks! This is the second part of my first story, NPCs vs players. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

Return of Carnax

I walked out of the cosmic altar. I had runecrafted some cosmic runes. I was in the lost city of Zanaris. I walked to the bank and banked my runes. "Today is gonna be another boring day." I thought. But I was wrong. Very wrong.

I climbed up the ladder that leads outside to the Lumbridge swamps. I walked and walked and walked. I was really bored. Nothing much had happened after the war between NPCs and players. I checked my friend list. All my friends were on including Zephyr, CM, Ruyan, Dirk, MBX, Ozzy, Donkabo, Spicymoney, Durlok, Blitzer boy and Rangers Bow.

I decided to message them and see if they can come and hunt dragons with me. Just as I was about to speak, Carnax's face appeared in front of me. I was shocked. "C-c-can't be!" I said. "Hehehehehe." He said and vanished. I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. I must've been dreaming, I thought. But it can't be! I was sure I wasn't dreaming. But how could he survive? I slashed at him 50 times before throwing him into the sea! Even if he survived the slashed, he would surely drown! Unless, he found an island and got his strength back!

"I've got to get to the bottom of this." I thought. I messeged everyone that helped me destroy Carnax to meet me in Zanaris as I walked there. After half an hour, everyone was here. "So what's up? Why did you call us all here?" Everyone asked. "I don't think Carnax is dead." I replied. "What? It can't be. You said so yourself. You finished Carnax off." Blitzer boy1 said. "But I didn't bring his head along with me." I said. "Why do you think Carnax is still alive?" Ruyan asked. "I saw him. I saw his face for a few seconds and suddenly he vanished." I said.

"Could it have been your imagination?" Zephyr said. "No, its not my imagination. He's still alive, I can sense it." I said. "Hmm. You said that you threw him into the sea. I've been hearing from level 3 noobs in Lumbridge saying that they saw a weird man carrying a giant axe and was wearing some brown armour on tutorial island. Could it be him?" CM asked. "It must've been him, he probably swam to tutorial island to get his strengh back, then come back for revenge." I said. "And he's back now." Donkabo said. "You have to be careful now, Carnax may be watching you." Durlok lowered his voice. "He may even be watching you now.". "We must lure him out and finish him off, and make sure we cut his head off, just in case." Rangers Bow7 said. "I've got an idea." Ozzy finally spoke up.

Everyone looked at him. Ozzy smiled.


	2. Ozzy's plan

I'm terribly sorry for the veryyyyyyyyyyyyy long wait. I've been hospitalized. Just kidding, I just couldn't think of what to write. Anyway here goes!

CHAPTER 2

OZZY'S PLAN

"You all said we have to lure Carnax out and kill him right?" Ozzy said. "So that's what we're gonna do! And we need some "bait"." He said. "Calladus, I want you to take off all your armour and weapons. Then, when night falls, you pretend to go to sleep while we secretly hide. And when Carnax appears, we'll jump out and do our thing." He said and smiled.

I thought about that for a moment. Of course Carnax would try and assasinate me when I'm defenceless and alone in the dark. So I agreed. I took out my full dragon and kept my dragon long and square shield.

Finally, night came. I was in a forest now. I took out my sleeping bag and pretended to go to sleep. I layed down and closed my eyes. In a few minutes, I heard some noises. Footsteps! I clenched my fist. I could hear the sound clearer now. The person making the noise was coming closer.

Suddenly, I heard Carnax's voice. "Oh stop pretending, your acting sucks. I've already got your friends.". I turned to face him. He was grapping everyone by the neck. He threw them down onto the ground. They were all unconscious. "Look's like your plan failed huh? Hehehe." He chuckled. He then drew out his great axe. "It was lucky that I came prepared." I said and from my shirt, took out my dragon longsword.

Our eyes met. We leaped forward and slashed against each other. I fell onto my knees. Since when did he become that powerful? He kicked my sword away and held my palm. With just one hand, he managed to break the bones inside my hand. He spun around and kicked me up. I sorta backflipped and landed on my stomach. My legs were broken now. "How did you do that?" I gasped in pain. "Hehehehehehe. I can do more than just that. Hehehehe. Mwuahahahahaha!" He laughed and disappeared.

All I saw was black mist. And I could still hear his evil laugh. Suddenly, everywhere was covered in black mist. I couldn't see. But I felt myself being beaten up. Then, the black mist disappeared and so did Carnax. And almost all my bones were broken. I was all alone with my bones still broken.


	3. Journey to the godlands

Chapter 3

Journey to the godlands

I looked around. And did nothing. I couldn't even move. Everyone was still unconcious. "Carnax must have beaten them up like a mad person." I thought. Suddenly, a blue dragon swooped down and landed. "Sparky!" I shouted. Sparky was actually the blue dragon from the heroes guild. I paid Achillities(not sure how to spell) 200k for it and named him Sparky.

He had gone to search for other blue dragons but suprisingly came back. "I sensed that you were in danger, master." He said. "So I have come." He said and threw me and the others on his back. "But where're you taking us?" I asked. "Just wait and see, master." He said with a smile and flew towards the north.

Soon, we came to Taverly. Sparky continued flying and flew down through the entrance to Taverly dungeon. I looked at the hole. It had gotten a lot bigger. Sparky continued and we reached a place full of baby blue dragons and blue dragons. "This, master, are my fellow blue dragons. You can rest here." He said and put us down. By then, everyone had regained concious.

After a month, my bones had finally healed. "How did Carnax manage to do this?" I often thought. But I never managed to think of an answer that made sense. Suddenly, I heard a voice. Carnax's voice. I turned towards it. But no one was there. "You will need the power of a god to defeat me! Hahahahahaha!" He said. And the voice stopped. Maybe that was what I needed. Power of a god. I was going nuts. How is it possible to even meet a god? I was really going nuts.

But then, I thought. Maybe I'll give it a try. I walked out of the dungeon and towards Taverly. I walked to the Guthix altar there. Kneeling down, I said, "My lord Guthix, how can I defeat Carnax? Do I really need the power of a god? If so, will you be willing to lend me yours? I sense that Carnax is going to create a more powerful army this time, more powerful than just NPCs.". I felt nothing at first. Then, a powerful force pulled me inside the altar. "AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" I shouted. I was in a purple place, and was spinning and spinnning.

Finally, the spinning stopped. I was on the ground. I looked around and saw a head on the floor. "Ahh! Wait…..Guthix?" I asked. "Of course you idiot, can't you see?" Guthix said. "We must hurry, the army of darkness is coming this way!" It said. (Guthix is not a he or she) "C'mon laddy!" It shouted again and transformed into a guy in full guthix armour and a dragon longsword was in his hands. His helmet covered his face. He carried me up with one hand and dashed towards the east.

Meanwhile, a dark figure was tailing us. A dark hooded figure. "You can run, but you can't hide." It said and laughed.


	4. God powers

Here comes chapter 4 dudes!

Chapter 4

God powers

Guthix ran and ran and flew. He zoomed straight into a building and crashed through the door. He threw me down and raised his hands. Suddenly, the house was inside a green bubble. "I have created a force field around us, we should be safe here." He said and changed back to his head form. "O..k.." I stood up and rubbed my head. "Just what is happening? Where am I? What the hell is the army of Darkness? And aren't you supposed to say things like "thou" and boring words like that?" I asked all in one breath.

"The army of darknesss is taking over, The godlands, The army of darkness is an army of darkness created by evil and I don't really like to talk that way, I just do that to make me sound mighty." Guthix replied. "O……K…..so what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Help me defeat the army. Some mortal came into here and absorbed Saradomin, Zamorak, Zaros, Armadyl, Icthlarin and Amascut's powers. I do not know how he did it but he just did it! Now come on laddy, do you have any armour or weapons?" Guthix asked.

"No." I replied. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I have a full Torag's inside that cupboard." Guthix said and with a flick of his finger, the cupboard opened itself and out came the Torag armour. I put it on. "Ok then now I shall destroy the force field and we shall charge forward and destroy them alright?" Guthix changed into an old man in green robes. He was holding a Guthix staff. "CLAWS OF GUTHIX!" He shouted. Purple claws came out of the ground and destroyed the force field entirely.

We charged out and attacked. By then, the army was already outside waitng for us. I swung my Torag hammers and smashed them into every face I saw. The army of darkness was made up of black coloured NPCs, but I could feel that their power was more than triple of the NPCs. I smashed and smashed and smashed.

Guthix summoned thousands of purple claws and eliminated them. Then, a hooded figure stood forward. He removed his hood. He was non other than Carnax! "Hehehehe." Carnax raised his hands. A bolt of lightning came form the sky while flames came from the ground at me. The fire scorched the bottom half of my body while the lightning electrocuted the upper half. "ARRGHHH!" I screamed in pain. It was a combination of Saradomin strike and Flames of Zamorak. And it was unleashed by god powers. So it was far more powerful than using a god staff to cast it.

I fell to the ground and darkness clouded my brain. Meanwhile, Guthix was fending off the black NPCs. He had switched to warrior mode and was now wearing full Guthix armour. His weapon was a green shiny sword. Not an adamant sword but the sword of Guthix(I just made that up). He jumped up and slashed at Carnax. Carnax evaded and the fight began. Great axe and God sword clashed against each other. Naturally, Carnax's axe would cracked to pieces but since Carnax had the power of 6 gods, he enhanced the material of his axe and made it as durable as a God sword.

The battle raged on but Guthix was outnumbered. He was soon knocked out and carried away. So was I.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Second

Hi all! I've recovered from my writer's block and I'm updating once again. Read, Review and have a Merry Christmast.

CHAPTER 5

Second

Sparky looked around. "Where is master?" He thought. CM walked towards him. "Found him?" Sparky asked. "No. We've searched everywhere! He can't possibly just disappear." CM said.

Ruyan ran in. "I found something!" He said. "The last place Calladus was at was in the druid's circle in Taverly. The druids said so. One minute he's there and another, he's gone.".

"Let's go check it out!" Sparky said and flew off. By the time they reached there, Taverly was in flames. "Dude what da' heck?" CM shouted. Druid bodies were almost everywhere on the ground. Black coloured NPCs were coming out of the middle of the druid circle. They were setting fire to the town. Sparky flew forward.

He flew towards the NPCs and crashed into them, but ended up flying backwards and landed on the ground. He was badly injured. CM took out his staff and smiled. He gripped his staff tightly. He focused on the NPCs in front of him. "FLAMES OF ZAMORAK!" He shouted.

Fire burst out from under the NPCs. Some of them were killed. The others charged forward. CM casted Flames of Zamorak continuisly but to no avail. He was still captured. He was tightly bounded my ropes. The NPCs threw him deep into the wilderness and knocked him out.

After a few hours, He woke up. He was near a chaos altar. He felt a strange urge to walk towards it and touch it. He couldn't resist it anymore. He ran forward and jumped on the chaos altar. Suddenly, a powerful force pulled him into the altar. "ARGGHHHHH!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, I woke up in a prison cell. I was wearing nothing but my black T-shirt and trousers. I looked around. In a prison cell next to me contained Guthix. He was in head form. "Why don't you destroy the cage with your powers?" I asked him. "I can't, see?" He concentrated and summoned millions of Claws if Guthix. After many explosions and when the smoke cleared, the cell was still there.

"Holy !" I shouted. Now there was absoulutely no way out.


	6. We are out

CHAPTER 6

WE ARE OUT

"I sense another mortal in here." Guthix muttered. "What?" I asked. "Your friend! The guy with a Zamorak staff! CM! He's here!" Guthix said. "CM? Well, that's good, right?" I asked. "Duh.".

I heard footsteps. Four black dragons(they're actually black blue dragons) walked in. They positioned themselves around the room. "Guards." I thought. Then, Carnax stepped in. He looked at me. And then at Guthix. "It is time for me to absorb your powers! Power of 7 gods, shall be mine!" He said and smiled and evil smile. He looked into Guthix's eyes. He concentrated. Suddenly, a spirit like Guthix came out of Guthix and flew towards him. "ARGHHHHH! YOU…SHALL…NOT…" Guthix said and disappeared. Suddenly, I felt a strong power inside of me. Like a god's power.

The spirit Guthix went inside Carnax. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE STRONGEST! WHO CAN STOP ME NOW? WHO? HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and laughed and laughed. But he didn't look stronger. And I felt stronger. I heard a voice inside my mind. "Avenge me, destroy him." The voice sounded like Guthix.

"DIE!" I heard. CM. Flames of Zamorak hit Carnax. No effect. Carnax turned to face CM. "My turn. FLAMES OF ZAMORAK!" He shouted. CM was sent flying backwards and crashed into a wall. "Take care of these two medalling pests for me." Carnax said. "I must join my army and see the destruction of Gelinor." He teleported away.

The black blue dragons walked forward and carried CM into a jail cell. "Yo." I said. "It's time for my plan." He said. I raised an eyebrow. He teleported me. And teleported himself. We appeared in Falador. But it didn't seem to be Falador. Buildings were destroyed. There was nothing left. The white knight's castle sank into the water. The park was burned to nothingness. And the two banks weren't there anymore. I could see stall owner's bodies on the ground. Dead bodies. And I saw Zephyr, Ryan, Dirk, MBX, Ozzy, Donkabo, Spicymoney, Durlok, Blitzer boy and Rangers bow. "We have to get the hell outta here!" Everyone said. I followed them as they lead me to a place I hadn't gone too for a long time.

The black knight's fortress. "We shall stay here." Blitzer boy said. "And I'll tell you what I know." I said. We went in. No fortress guards and Black knights were seen. Sparky was upstairs healing his wounds. We sat down at the meeting table. And I started explaining.


	7. Lord Daquaruis

CHAPTER 7

LORD DAQUARUIS

We sat at the black knight's meeting table. "So Carnax has the power of every god we know of?" Ruyan asked. "Yes." I replied. "So how can we beat him?" Everyone asked. "I dunno, I was kinda hoping that you guys would have ideas." I said and frowned.

Suddenly, the glass of a window nearby shattered. I looked. Lord Daquaruis jumped in. He drew out a rune longsword. "Die intruders!" He shouted and raced forward. Although I was wearing no armour, His sword just hit my body, without even hurting me. I stared in surprise. So did Daquaruis. "What the hell?" He spun around and did another slash. No effect. He put his sword back. "Nice defence level." He said. "That was my best blow.".

He drew his sword again. "Why are you here? This is my turf!" He shouted. "Dude, we're hiding here because of the army of black coloured NPCs! If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be in your stinking place." I said and pretended to smell bad smell. "Grr, so do you know anything about these weird NPCs? Speak!" He said and stared hard at me. "I do but that's classified." I replied. "Tell me! I need to avenge my men. Speak!" He shouted and pointed his sword at my neck.

"Well, I don't mind working with you to rid of them, but how many men have you?" I asked and stood up. "To be exact, only 5, my strongest knights, they are." He said, and put his sword back. "Dude, you mean we're gonna have to work with black knights?" Zephyr asked. "Well, we need more people, and with the black knight's evil and brilliant minds, that could really be handy." I said. Daquaruis's face changed to friendly mode. "So, we're gonna work together?" He asked. I nodded.

"I know of a greater place to hide than this, it's underground." He said. "Your headquarters in Taverly dungeon?" I asked. He just smiled. It indeed was his headquarters in Taverly dungeon. "The black NPCs attacked here a moment ago and killed every single black knight except me and my 5 strongest knights. We escaped, but they thought they had gotten rid of the Kinshra." He said and we finally reached it. Tables and chairs were thrown about, dead bodies of black knights were lying all over. So was blood.

"Meet my remaining men." Daquaruis said. Five black knights stepped out of the shadows. "Sir Danial, Gary, Lance, Haz and Ryu respectively." He said. All of them said hi. I recgonized Haz as the black knight who was with the black knight's witch when I was doing the black knight's fortress quest. "So we shall discuss our plan now?" Daquarius asked. We sat at the round table in the middle of the place. We finally thought of a plan.


	8. Camelot

"Do you have any good relations with other NPCs? You know, like dark warriors or anything?" Daquaruis asked. "Well, we have good relations with the knights of the round table, druids, the wizards at the wizard's tower, Varrock army, Al kharid army, Lumbridge army(I don't know if Lumby has an army but its a story), Ardounge army and err…and white and temple knights. That's all we all have." Ruyan spoke up.

"White knights? No way! Count me out!" Daquaruis said. "But…we need them, they're pretty strong and large in numbers." I said. "Fine, whatever!" Daquaruis shouted and frowned. So we set off in groups. Zephyr and CM to Camelot, Ruyan and Dirk to the druids, Ozzy and Donkabo to the Wizard's tower, Spicymoney and Durlok to Varrock, Rangers Bow and Danial to Al kharid, Blitzer boy and Gary to Lumbridge, Haz and Lance to Ardounge and Ryu and I to Falador. Daquaruis was to guard the headquarters. We ran out of the dungeon and spilt up.

Zephyr and CM took the Dwarven secret passage under white wolf mountain. There were no more dwarfs there. Only blood and spilled Dwarven stouts. "Let's go deeper." Zephyr said. He gripped one of his scimitars. Zephyr and CM walked deeper and deeper. When they reached the end, the staircase was red in colour. "Ugh, blood." CM said in disgust. They jumped passed the stairs. All they saw was black NPCs setting fire to Caterby, and fighting with the player fishes there. There were only a few of them though. "They're outnumbered. Should we help them or continue with our mission?" CM asked. "Help and continue." Zephyr answered.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Die!" They both shouted. Zephyr drew his twin dragon scimitars and leaped into action. He slashed and spun expertly. Meanwhile, CM drew out his dragon long. "I'll fight melee first." He thought and leaped forward to join Zephyr.

Both of them slashed and kicked ass. Zephyr did his special attack continuiesly. He crossed his arms with Black NPCs in front of him and chop their heads off . However, reinforcements were coming from white wolf mountain. CM had an idea. He took out his staff. He concentrated at the highest part of the mountain. "FLAMES OF ZAMORAK!" He shouted. Flames burst out from the snow and destroyed the top part of the mountain. The snow rolled down and blocked the way. The Black NPCs tried attacking the snow but it was too tall and thick.

"Nice." Zephyr said. "Thank you." Came the reply. They killed and threw the remaining Black NPCs into the sea. "C'mon, Camelot's close by, let's go!" CM shouted. They both dashed forward toward Camelot.

When they reached there, it was also under attack. Black NPCs had destroyed the front gates and was making their way through. They could see the sirs trying to stop them. Suddenly, King Arthur himself jumped forward and swung his Excalibur into action. He did pretty good damage with a weapon that stat's are the same as an adamant longsword. "For Camelot!" He shouted.

Zephyr and CM rushed forward to help. CM, this time, was going with magic now. So was Zephyr. They both casted the most powerful spells they could cast. Flames of Zamorak and Fire blasts flew towards the black NPCs. They kept the attack going on. Some of the NPCs charged towards them but were slaughtered by oncoming spells. Camelot's wall structure was breaking. It seems Camelot won't survive it.

The spells destroyed almost all of the NPCs, and the remaining ones were annihilated by King Arthur and his knights. CM and Zephyr ran forward towards them. "Thank you for helping us." King Arthur said. "We need your help, you see, we're teaming up with the black knights to form an army and destroy the black NPCs and so we decided to ask you and your knights to join our army." CM said. "Yeah, Camelot is almost destroyed thanks to them…" Zephyr started. Camelot broke into pieces. "Err….so you want to have revenge on them right? So join us! Our friends are still getting others to join us. We will have a big army by then." Zephyr said.

King Arthur gripped his sword tightly. "Count me in." He said. "Us too!" The knights shouted. "Ok then let's return to our headquarters." CM said and Zephyr led on.


	9. Druids and Bunthrope

Hello ppl. I just want to inform you that from now on I'll only be updating every Saturday night. So you'll get the chapter by Sunday morning. Ok here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER 9

Druids

Ruyan and Dirk climbed up the ladder. They were out of the dungeon. They could see everyone spilting up and heading towards their destinations. "Okay, let's stop staring and get on with our mission." Dirk said.

They ran towards the village. Houses were burned down. They spilt up and checked every house. They found some injured druids. After healing them, one of the druids said, "Thank you for saving us, the others as well as Sanfew, Jatix and Kaquemeex have gone to Bunthrope and seek protection. Go there, we'll protect ourselves.". "Ok, Dirk, let's go!" Ruyan said.

They gripped their weapons and ran toward Bunthrope. It was total chaos there. Fire was everywhere. Ruyan and Drik could see black coloured imperial soldiers fighting with normal ones. The black coloured ones seemed to be thrice as powerful as normal ones.

"Ok, battle time." Both Ruyan and Dirk said. Ruyan drew his rune scimitar. Dirk drew one of his dragon longswords. They charged in and fought. Ruyan spun and slashed through the black soldier while going forward. He backflipped, frontflipped and spun his scimitar expertly.

Dirk was in the middle of the fire, fighting multiple enemies. He slashed, stabbed and kicked crazily. A black soldier rushed forward and slashed Dirk's face with his claws. Dirk backflipped kick the soldier stabbed through him. He took out both of his swords and spun and spun and spun. Everyone who was near him was beheaded in less than a second.

Soon, all the black soldiers were slaughtered. Ruyan, Dirk, imperial soldiers and the druids who were hiding there carried buckets of water and tried to put the fire out. The Bunthrope caslte was about to be burned to ashes. But sadly, it was burned to ashes before they put the fire out. "Nooooo!" shouted the imperial soldiers. Bunthrope was turned into nothingness. "We must end this!" Ruyan shouted. "Druids and imperial soldiers, we have come to seek your help. We are forming an army by getting NPCs like you to join us and we shall slay these black coloured weird NPCs! After all, surely you'd want to have revenge for what they did?" Dirk and Ruyan shouted.

"We druids join you!" Snafew said. "They almost burned down our Guthix altar!" he added. "We shall join you too!" shouted the Bunthrope army. "Great! We were supposed to get druids only but now we have Bunthrope too!" Dirk said.

Dirk and Ruyan led the NPCs towards Taverly dungeon. They picked up the druids in Taverly on the way.

Their mission was complete.


	10. Wizards

CHAPTER 10

WIZARDS

Ozzy and Donkabo rushed to Falador. They ran behind Falador. There was still a war at Port Sarim. "C'mon, we got a mission to complete." Donkabo said. They ignored it and walked towards Draynor. It was on fire, with cannonballs flying everywhere.

"Oh my god, this stinks!" Ozzy said. "Time to fight." They both said and drew their weapons. Donkabo drew his mithril scimitar and Ozzy drew his rune longsword. "Charge!" They shouted and well, charged. There were only black coloured dwarves with dwarf multicannons. No powerful NPCs.

Ozzy leaped forward and swung his rune longsword. He slashed, front and back flipped, and kicked ass. The dwarves started firing their cannons. Donkabo expertly dodged the cannonballs and leaped high up. He took out his bronze spear and stuck it into the part where the cannonball comes out from. The cannon exploded and Donkabo leaped away just in time.

The other cannons were still firing rapidly destroying every single building. They kept dodging the cannonballs. "We have to think of something, I can't keep it up anymore." Donkabo said.

A cannonball smashed right into Donkabo's face. "ARGHHH!" He shouted and fell down. He took out his shield and ran forward. The cannonballs kept smashing into his shield. At first, the cannonballs were shattered into pieces when they hit the shield. But after a while, Donkabo's shield was extremely dented.

It was smashed to pieces when more cannonballs were fired. By then, Donkabo was near the dwarves. He spun his scimitar and slashed at every dwarf he saw. Ozzy took this chance and jumped forward to help.

Soon, the dwarves were slaughtered. "Maybe we should take their cannons, they could be of help." Ozzy suggested. So they took the cannons. They started walking towards the wizards tower, with the cannons. Ozzy took one, Donkabo took one. They kept the others.

The wizards tower was on fire and was nearly destroyed. Half of it fell into the sea. BOOM! They could see a quarter of the birdge destroyed. Black coloured dark wizards were attacking the tower.

They were casting fire bolts, way more powerful than normal dark wizards. "C'mon let's go!" Ozzy shouted. They rushed forward with their cannons. They ran until they reached the destroyed part of the bridge.

They kept their cannons. "We have to jump!" Donkabo said. They leaped their greatest leap and landed onto the other side.

They took their cannons back and went in. Books were thrown about. Wizards were fighting black coloured dark wizards. Ozzy and Donkabo started firing their cannons. BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! "ARGHHHH!" Many of the dark wizards were killed. They headed to the basement. Sedridor was casting fire blasts everywhere.

"DIEEE!" He shouted and blasted more fire blasts. Ozzy and Donkabo fired their cannons. Every single dark wizard was killed in there. "Thank you for saving us, the building's collapsing, we have to get out!" Sedridor shouted. KABOOM! They looked behind. The ladder was destroyed and the entrance was covered. "Senventior disthine kashita!" Sedridor shouted. They suddenly appeared in draynor, so were the other wizards.

"Cool." Ozzy said. "Ok, we are forming an army tostop these weird NPCs and we need your help." Donkabo said to Sedridor. "We will help you, gladly!" Sedridor said. Their mission was complete.


	11. Varrock and Babarians

CHAPTER 11

VARROCK AND BABARIANS

Spicymoney and Durlok started running to Varrock. Spicymoney gripped his dragon battleaxe while Durlok checked his magic longbow's bowstring. "Ok, once we get to Varrock, if there's a war, we'll help the Varrock army and then go to King Roald." Spicymoney said. "Ok, I love this plan." Durlok said. They continued on.

After a few minutes, they reached babarian village. It was total chaos there. YYEEEEAAARRRGHHH! They could hear babarians shouting all over. Blood covered the floors. "Ok, help the babarians or continue on?" Spicymoney asked. "Help them, that way we can kill more." Durlok said with a smile. He took out his magic shortbow and started firing arrows(could u private msg me and tell me what type of arrows u shoot) rapidly.

Black babarians were shot by arrows. They turned to Durlok and charged towards him. Spicymoney leaped forward and smashed black babarian butt. He crazily smashed everything that was in his way.

Durlok blackflipped onto a rooftop of a house and fired more arrows while Spicymoney continued hacking away. Soon, all the black babarians were dead. Durlok frontflipped onto the ground. Gunthor walked towards Spicymoney and Durlok. "Thank you for helping us, we would've died if not for you." He said. "Maybe you and your babarians can join our army, which we've created to destroy these weird NPCs." Durlok said.

"We'll join you, I'll go get my men." Gunthor said. "We're going to Varrock to get more army too, so come with us." Spicymoney said. Together with the babarian troops, Spicymoney and Durlok headed towards Varrock.

It was also total chaos there. But it was worse. The buildings were no more, only the palace. The palace was the only building there and it was breaking down. Black coloured Varrock army was attacking normal Varrock army. "Ok, attack!" Spicymoney shouted. Durlok, him and the babarian army rushed forward and attacked.

"RAAARRGHHH!" Spicymoney shouted and hacked at black NPCs. Durlok stayed behind and shot snap shots everywhere.

The black Varrock troops retreated, seeing reinforcements. Once they were gone, Spicymoney and Durlok went to the king. "All hail king Roald!" They both said and bowed. "Thank you for helping us, I shall reward you handsomely." King Roald said. "Well, we would like our reward to be that you get your army to join our army and stop these black NPCs." Durlok said. "Hmm. Wish granted." King Roald said.

"Mission acomplished." Spicymoney said.


	12. Al kharid too

CHAPTER 12

Al Kharid too

Rangers bow7 and Danial rushed to Falador. They went behind it. "So we're supposed to go to Al kharid and get help right?" Rangers bow7 asked. "Duh!" Danial said. They ran forward to Draynor village and headed towards the direction of Lumbridge. It was quiet, very quiet.

Lumbridge was still at war, but they were losing badly. "We have to get on with our mission." Rangers bow said. They jumped into the river that was in front of the castle to avoid the war. They swam forward and reached the other side. They dashed forward and reached the gates of Al kharid. The gate was destroyed and no guards were standing there.

They jumped over the remains of the gate and continued on. Al kharid was worse than Lumbridge. The Al kharid warriors with their steel scimitars and square shields were desperately trying to win but they were not strong enough.

Although large in numbers, the al kharid army did not stand a chance. At all. Black coloured al kharid army was taking over. Danial drew his sword. "This is when the fun begins!" He said. Rangers bow took out 5 arrows and prepared for the battle.

Danial rushed forward and fought. He slashed, stabbed, jump kicked and fought. Rangers bow starting shooting arrows, 5 arrows at every shot. The palace was in ruins. Rangers bow could see 2 al kharid warriors helping the king Hassan(I forgot what he was called). Prince ali was with another 2 al kharid warriors. Rangers bow jumped high up and shot 30 arrows at the black al kharid army. He rolled forward as he landed and rushed through the army. He kicked them out of his way and continued running.

He was heading for the Hassan and prince ali. Suddenly, a black coloured al kharid warrior threw his scimitar at Hassan. CLANG! The scimitar was stopped by Rangers bow barrage of arrows. He jumped up to the palace and shot arrows from there.

Danial didn't seem to need any help. He was handling the black stupid looking al kharid warriors very well. Rangers bow had an idea. He remembered he had some logs and a tinder box in his backpack. He took them out and made a fire. "Oh yeah!" He said. He took out all his arrows, and put their tips in the fire. Now every single arrow he had was on fire. Rangers bow put them into his maple longbow and fired at the centre of the black al kharid army.

The arrows flew forward and hit the ground. The fire spread to the ground and burnt some of the black al kharid army. Soon, it became bigger and bigger. The normal al kharid army evaquated to the palace and locked the doors. Danial managed to get in just in time. The black al kharid army was trapped outside with the fire. They were destroyed, permenently.

"Your majesty, we need your army to form our army and defeat these npcs!" Rangers bow said and bowed. "I know, news have spread of your army. The army shall be your reward for saving me." Hassan said.


	13. Lumbridge

CHAPTER 13

LUMBRIDGE

Blitzer boy and Gary walked to Falador. They walked slowly to the back, where Ozzy, Donkabo, Rangers bow and Danial were also heading. Ozzy and Donkabo went to Draynor while Rangers bow and Danial went to Al kharid.

Blitzer boy and Gary were now in Lumbridge. "Oh my god…" Blitzer boy said. More than 3 quarters of Lumbridge castle was blown up by cannons. It was total madness and chaos. Black coloured guards were fighting normal guards.(I know Lumbridge doesn't have an army but it's a story). "We're losing, badly!" Blitzer boy heard 1 of the guards say.

"Oh well, time to fight I guess." Gary said. He drew his sword. Blitzer boy drew out his mithril longsword. They rushed forward and attacked. "Die!" Blitzer boy shouted and spun his sword around. He ran forward still spinning his sword and slashed through every single guard that was in his way.

He stopped and continued to fight. Stab, slash, kick, punch. BOOM! Some of the guards fired their dwarf multicannons. A lot of normal guards were killed by cannonballs. Cannonballs headed for Blitzer boy and Gary. Blitzer boy dodged the cannonballs. But as he dodged the cannonballs, black coloured guards used their swords and stabbed through his armour. "Arghhh!" Blitzer boy cried. He jumped forward towards the cannons. He carried 1 cannon and threw it at the others. KABOOM! Every cannon was destroyed except for 1. He took the last 1 and fired it at the black coloured guards.

KABOOM! BOOM! BABOOM! "Oh yeah!" Blitzer boy said. The black guards were destroyed. Gary and Blitzer boy rushed inside the castle. They saw the Duke on the ground, unconcious. "The building's gonna collapse!" Gary said. Blitzer boy carried the Duke and jumped out of the castle. So did Gary. The castle then collapsed.

When the Duke awoke, he looked at Blitzer boy and Gary. "Members of the army which attempted to destroy these NPCs?" He asked. "Of course." Gary said. "I don't have many men left but I give them to you. And I also give you 1 million anti dragon shields." The Duke said.

"Cool." Blitzer boy said.


	14. Falador

CHAPTER 14

FALADOR

Ryu and I rushed through the taverly members gate and ran towards Falador. "Wait, wait here, I'm going to get a weapon." I said, remembering that I had lost my armour and weapon when Carnax captured me. I dashed to ice mountain. I went to the very top and used my legs to stomp hard on the ground. I fell through it and landed on snow. I looked forward. The door that leads to my cave was there.

I dug into my pockets and found my silver key. I unlocked the door and went inside. I went to a grandfather clock and kicked it hard. Another key flew out. I grabbed it and used it to unlock a door that lead to my weaponary and armoury room. There was thousands of arrows and runes properly stacked on the ground. There was also a very big wardrobe. I opened it. Inside was my backup armoury. Full runes, initiate armour, white knight armour, full Guthix armours and almost everything you can think of. I looked around and took out a full Guthix. I didn't take the Guthix kiteshield. I closed the wardrobe, put on my armour, and went to the west side of the room.

I grabbed an amulet of glory, ring of life, rune boots, leather gloves and Torag hammers. Oh and an obisidian cape too. "Ok, that's settled." I walked out of the room, locked the door, put the key back where it was and went to another room. There was a pond in there which lead to the sea in Caterby. I put down my hammers, picked up a harpoon and started to fish for sharks. After I caught about 10, I put the harpoon down, grabbed my hammers and went outside to cook them. I walked to the range and cooked all of them. I got one burned. "Damn! Oh well, never mind." I thought.

I kept the sharks in my bag and walked out of the cave. I locked it and kept the key in my pant's pocket. I jumped up the hole and covered it with snow again. I dashed to the outskirts of Falador. Ryu wasn't there. "Ryu? Where are you?" I shouted. I looked around. The white knight's castle had sunk but, but not completely, the third level of the castle was still out of the water. I saw smoke coming from there. The battle was still on! I rushed to the water. I walked a few steps back, and leaped forward. I landed on the ground of the third level of the white knight's castle.

"The third level seems like the first level now, I bet Ryu's here somewhere. I took so long, maybe he went to battle himself." I thought. I looked forward. There were still a lot of white knight's, they were handling the battle well. Temple knight's were also in the battle against the black white knights(lol sounds funny). I charged forward and smashed my hammers into the faces of black white knights. SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! I saw Ryu killing black white knights. " He really couldn't wait, I mean, it was only 20 minutes, is that long?" I thought and continued smashing.

After an hour, we won the battle. I wen to look for Sir Amik Varze. Ryu was already talking to him. I walked up to them. "Ok, fine, I will lend you my knights and ask the temple knights to join you too." Sir Amik said. The temple knights agreed and our mission was acomplished.


	15. Get ready for war!

CHAPTER 15

GET READY FOR WAR

Heatguts you character will be in this story, in the later chapters. And this is the 3rd last chapter of the story. Tomorrow I will be updating the 2 last chapters. The story is coming to an end!

Ryu and I walked back to the Taverly dungeon. We saw Haz and Lance coming back with the Ardounge army and the fremenniks. "We decided to help you out, Denton (my fremmy name), since you're one of us." One of them said.

A massive army was out on the ground. King Arthur, white knights, temple knights, whatever. Lord Daquaruis walked up to me. "Hey, by the way, your dragon just flown off, said something about getting dragons." He said.

"Sparky? He'll be alright, I know so. Ok, here's the battle plan. I know our army isn't big enough to destroy the army of darkness, I have to kill Carnax so that he can stop releasing these black NPCs. This army was mainly for distracting his army, my friends including you and your knights will be commanders of the army. The army will break up into 16 groups and each of you will lead one group to attack Carnax's castle from all directions. Then I will slip in and battle Carnax." I said.

Daquaruis went over to everyone and told them the plan. Suddenly, about 200 dragons of all kinds swooped in and landed onto the ground. Sparky was in the front. "Master, my fellow dragon friends have agreed to aid us in the war. I know they will be useful." He said. "Cool. They will be useful, I know it. Good work Sparky." I said.

"Carnax's castle is in the very center of Runescape. Prepare for war!" I shouted. All the 16 commanders will have one black dragon while the other dragons will go into battle just like the others. I sat onto Sparky. The commanders sat on their dragons. We began our journey towards Carnax's castle. The war is starting.


	16. We meet again

I'm updating again, Heatguts you will be in this chapter, the 2nd last chapter that is.

CHAPTER 16

WE MEET AGAIN

We marched towards the castle. When we were about a kilometre away from it, we spilt up into 16 groups, 4 on the east, 4 on the west and so on. They were all kinds of NPCs from our army in every group. I looked up at the castle. I could see a black NPC looking down at us. "Oh my god! We are under attack! I repeat! We are under attack and completely surrounded!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the castle walls just broke and the black NPC army rushed out from all 16 sides. "Sparky, now!" I shouted. Sparky rushed forward(kinda like obi wan on boga in star wars episode 3). Sparky flew through the black NPC army and landed into the caslte. He ran forward towards the stairs.

I took out my torag hammers and prepared for battle. We went up to the 2nd level. There were some black NPC rangers there but Sparky took care of them.

Sparky went on to the 3rd level. It was very dark in there. "Syop, Sparky, I sense someone." I said and jumped off my dragon.

I could hear footsteps, quiet footsteps. BOOM! A rune battleaxe almost crushed me from behind but I jumped aside. I looked behind and saw a dark figure. Then, some lights flicked on. I could see Carnax sitting on his throne and the guy who attacked me standing in front of him.

"Meet my apprentice, Heatguts11." Carnax said. "I have imparted some of my god power to him.". He raised his rune battleaxe and charged forward. I dodged it and hit his rune armour with my hammers. He fell back a little but contined to smash against my Guthix armour. I fell to the floor.

He jumped up and tried to crush me. Something amazing happened. Purple claws came out of the ground and held him down. "Woah! Did I do that?" I said.

I concentrated on him and more claws came out of the ground, trying to sawllow Heatguts. Carnax stared in surprise. "No! Damn you Guthix, you gave your power to this stupid brother of mine!" He said.

I concentrated even harder and more claws came out. The claws crushed Heatguts. "NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" He shouted. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with flames of zamorak. The fire burned my feet. "ARGHHH!" I shouted.

Fly, Calladus, Fly! I heard a voice in my head. It was Guthix. I jumped up and concentrated. I flew. My torag hammers glowed green. "TASTE MY HAMMERS!" I shouted.

I flew towards Heatguts and smashed my hammers against him. He fell backward, dead. The fire vanished, so did the claws. I looked at Carnax with my eyes glowing green. His eyes glowed purple. He flew towards me and we fought.


	17. The end

Ok, this is the last chapter of the story. After this, I'm gonna concentrate on my other fic and maybe start another fic too. Ok, I'll shut up now.

CHAPTER 17

THE END

I raised my hammers and crushed them against Carnax's axe. BANG! BOOM! BANG! We hit and hit and hit. Carnax's axe glowed red. My hammers glowed green.

Suddenly, as our weapons crushed against each other, they broke. My Guthix hammers shattered into pieces, so did Carnax's great axe.

I dropped the handles of my hammers and punched Carnax. He fell back and threw his axe handle away. I punched rapidly at him. He blocked my blows and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground.

Carnax jumped onto my stomach. I kicked his back and sent him flying away. He stood up and unleashed a combination of Saradomin strike and flames of Zamorak at me. I blocked it with claws of Guthix.

I ran forward and kicked. Carnax dodged and backflipped twice. He then jumped forward and kicked me in the face. I jumped aside and punched his face. He reisisted the attack and carried me high up. He then threw me at a wall.

Just as I fell, I frontflipped towards him. When I was in front of him, my hands glowed green. "Guthix punches!" I shouted. I then punched rapidly at him.

Carnax got hit by every single one of them and was sent flying backwards. He jumped up and flew towards me. I flew towards him too. KABOOM! The collision had created an explosion and we were both being sent flying back.

I broke my armour and threw them on the ground. I then ran forward at super speed and grabbed Carnax's neck. I squeezed it and threw him through a wall.

I rushed forward and punched him. I never stopped. I kept punching at his face. Soon, Carnax's face became bloody. The whole face was red in colour.

I squeezed his face and threw him through 6 walls. "DIE!" I shouted and unleashed 10 claws of Guthix at him. The claws squeezed him and ripped him into half. That was the end of Carnax.

Suddenly, all the god spirits flew out of Carnax's body. Guthix's spirit flew out of my body. The spirits rematerlized. "You have done well, Calladus." Guthix said.

"Yeah, now that Carnax is dead, no one will be more evil than me! Hahaha!" Zamorak said. "Not really, I'm still more evil than you!" Zaros said.

"Oh shut up!" Zamorak shouted. The two continued argueing. "But I've only stopped the black NPCs from coming in, what about those which are already in?" I asked. "We'll take care of em'" Guthix said.

Suddenly, loud explosions and flashed were seen and heard and the army of darkness was no more.

"Cool!" I said. I went downstairs with Sparky and saw that not many of the normal NPCs had survived. "Oh well, I bet Guthix has already turned the respawnation system on." I said. My friends and Lord Daquaruis and his men went up to me.

"The world of Runescape is safe forever!" They said. I nodded and smiled.


End file.
